Always
by GONEiam
Summary: Severus Snape was always labeled as a greasy haired weirdo who loved the Dark Arts. A new friendship and love will show them all he's not what they think he is and that it's whats inside that really counts in the end! I suck at summaries, but please take a chance and read it! :) This story written in the Loving Memory of the great Alan Rickman, Rest in Peace.
**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I've had this general idea for a long time now, a few years to be honest, and I decided to post it to honor the great Alan Rickman (may he Rest In Peace) and his amazing character with this story. While I had made the promise to not post any new story and to update only one until all have been completed, I've decided to momentarily break that promise and share this new one for I haven't yet found one alike.**

 **For those who are reading my other stories, do not worry, I will eventually get to finishing them. I do not know when, nor do I know when I will be able to update this one, but I promise that I will get to finishing all my stories sometime! It is my goal for the 2016 year! :)**

 **So I'm making this story slightly AU (you will need to find out how by reading :p). I do hope you will enjoy it! :)**

* * *

The sun was setting, darkness settling around them. It would be a starless and moonless night, complete darkness. Severus sighed shakily, a feeling of dread settling in his chest, unable to shake it. He didn't need a Seer to tell him his fate would be sealed by morning, for he felt it deeply in his chest. A muffled sob made him turn around, facing his distressed wife as she dressed. His heart broke at seeing her trying to hold it together, crying silently.

He moved behind her and took her in his arms, hugging her from behind against his chest tightly, his face nuzzled against her neck. She muffled a sob again and held tightly to his arms that were around her. ''We'll be alright'' she whispered, ''we'll make it through''. She was trying to sound positive, trying to lift the death that seemed to have settled around them. He nodded and held her tighter. ''We'll be alright'' he whispered back, trying to echo her, though knowing it was for nought, one of them wouldn't make it to the morning and he would do everything to make sure she would live.

A loud bang startled them in the quiet of their bedroom. They turned towards the window and saw lights afar, as if lightning was touching the mountains. They walked, hand in hand, to the window and looked out. Though they couldn't see what was going on, they knew what it was; the Dark Lord was sending a signal, a beacon into the sky for all to see. Indeed, they could see the Dark Mark forming in the sky. The final stages of the second wizarding war was about to begin.

''Promise me'' she whispered, tightening her hold on his hand, ''promise me you'll come back to me''. He turned his head and looked at her, taking in her beauty. He brought up his free hand and cupped her face, caressing her cheek before dropping his head and kissing her lips lightly. ''I'll always come back to you'' he promised her.

*** September 1976 ***

Severus Snape slopped down against a wall on the highest Astronomy tower, slightly out of breath from running up all those stairs. It had been 4 months since the incident with Lily and he couldn't forget it. It was almost as if it had happened yesterday. Angry and humiliated, the word had slipped from his mouth and he had regretted it ever since. He had tried to apologize on numerous occasions, sending her owls once a week during the summer holidays, however, he received no reply. He had tried to repair the broken friendship by severing all ties with his friends and talking to her, trying to make it up to her somehow, but all he got in return was a slap in the face.

 _''Lily, please. Could you just hear me out'' he begged as he exited the potions classroom. She huffed and continued walking, not looking at him. ''How about you leave her alone, creeper'' sneered one of her friends. He ignored her and almost ran to be beside her. ''Lily, I made a mistake. I was angry and humiliated, and I wasn't thinking. Please, can we just move past this?''. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase, her friends a few steps above her, sneering down at him. She slapped him hard across the face. ''I've been told since the first day here to sever ties with you, but I ignored all those warnings and continued to be your friend. And then you had the audacity to call me that word when I was trying to defend you, yet again. Now you think we can start over? Move forward? I don't think so. Our friendship is over Severus. You can return to those Death Eater friends of yours and forget about me, for I've forgotten about you'' she spat at him, turned around and continued her way up the staircase with her friends. Severus had continued to look at her retreating form, feeling the sting of her hand on his cheek where she had slapped him. A few students who had watched sniggered as they moved past him. After a few moments, he ran up the staircase towards the Astronomy tower, hoping to clear his head before Charms._

A few tears ran down his face and he angrily wiped them off. He refused to show any form of weakness. He got up and walked to the edge, looking down at the antlike students walking around the yard. He had enough, enough of the bullying, enough of his parents fighting, enough of being lonely, enough of it all. Who would miss him if he took a step more? Certainly not his parents, for they hardly noticed he was even there. He didn't have any friends, for those who he had acquainted himself with wanted nothing more than power, and while they said the word they didn't know the meaning of it. The teachers wouldn't care either, for they didn't care either to stop the constant bullying that was happening right under their noses. No, nobody would care if he jumped and ended his life.

''Severus?'' he turned around. His class partner looked at him, fear showing in her eyes. She was a girl in his year and House, possibly the only one that could keep up with him in any class to the point where the teachers paired the two together. A beautiful girl with fiery dark red hair and equally dark green eyes that seemed to look into ones soul. ''Severus, what are you doing?'' she asked, her eyes wide and afraid. He shrugged, ''nobody would care'' he replied simply as he turned back towards the ledge. ''I would'' she said.

He turned back towards her again and narrowed his eyes at her. ''Why? It's not like you know me'' he snapped. She gave a dry laugh, ''I've wanted to be your friend since the first day of school. But you have a knack for pushing people away from you, of keeping yourself guarded. The only one that seemed to have broken through was that silly Gryffindor. I had hoped we could become friends but you never even acknowledged me. I want to know you, but you push me away'' she ranted. He sighed, while he hardly had spoken to her, she had read him as easily as an open book, something only Lily had been able to do.

''Look, I want to be your friend so how about you move away from that ledge and come down to Charms with me? We can talk later on if you want, or whatever. Just, please. Don't go through with this'' she begged. Severus looked down and thought for a moment, and sighed again. While he wasn't particularly interested in making new friends, he didn't see the harm in trying for she would get bored with him eventually or see him as a weirdo with greasy hair just like everyone else. Either way, she wouldn't want to be his friend for long.

He followed her down the staircase towards their Charms classroom and arrived right before the bell, saving them from extra homework and possibly detention. They wrote notes on their lesson of the day and practiced turning vinegar into wine for the remaining time of class.

Following Charms, they went to the library for their free period, deciding to start on their homework early on. Severus immediately made a beeline for the furthest table which was hidden by three bookcases, making it the ideal place to be invisible. ''Do you wish to start with Potions or Transfiguration?'' she asked. He shrugged and took out both books, deciding to start with his favorite, Potions. She copied him and they both remained quiet as they started their essay on the effects and uses of the Polyjuice Potion. ''I don't know if you remember my name but -'' she started to say after a few minutes of silence, cut off by Severus who continued to write. ''Amara Moore. I remember you telling me the first time we were paired in Potions'' he said. She chuckled, ''That was during our first year, and you still remember? I'm impressed'' she said and continued with her work. Severus took a chance to glance at her and smirked slightly. While he didn't know it at that precise moment, a deep friendship was quickly developing between the two, which in turn would develop into something more.

* * *

 **There you go, the first chapter in my new story! Please let me know your thoughts in that big box below! Reviews always make my day! :)**

 **I do not know when I will be able to update next, for I have another story to finish and then I wish to continue with my other Harry Potter story, Never Alone. However, I will try to update every now and then. Also, I am more than grateful for those who give a chance to my story and who wait patiently for the next chapters, and I will do my best to make each chapter better than the last one for your sakes! :)**


End file.
